My Family, My Clan
by Lorency
Summary: Harry's new family is not really normal. But hey, since when has his life been normal? Charmed/SG/NCIS/HP/MAG7/ More to come
1. About that

Title: My Family, My Clan

Author: lorency

Disclaimer: I do not owe Stargate SG-1, NCIS, Charmed or Harry Potter. I do however owe Logan Tracy, a character I've added to the story. But not the other charcters. I'm writing this for fun. Not making a dime on this story.

Summary: Harry's new family is not really normal. But hey, since when has his life been normal?

"Okay, let me get this straight. You work on a secret military base, you found out recently that your mother was a powerful witch that was murdered. Your father, which is a magic wielder as well, erased you and your brother and sister's memories of the events, but you got the memories back, found your brother that works for the NCIS, found out that your sister was dead from a gas leak explosion together with her husband and son only to find out that the son still was alive and living with your sister's stepsister's family that are assholes. You and your brother that after months of not talking to your father because of what he did, decides to become friends with your father again so you could fly to England and retrieve the son of your sister, which is me. And you're married to a air force Doctor and have a adoptive daughter."

Daniel Jackson Halliwell nodded at his nephew.

"Yeah. Oh, did I mention that Tony, Janet and I are one of the Charmed Trios that exists around the world?"

Harry Potter looked at his uncle in disbelief. The Charmed One was a legend among the Wizard world. It was a fairy tale. They didn't exist. Even if they did exist. They were girls. Harry was kind of sure that his uncle was not a girl. Not that he had checked that clearly, but come on.

"Sure. Next thing you're gonna tell me that aliens are real?"

"Uh...yeah…about that…"


	2. Officially a family member

Officially a family member

"So how does it feel to be a Halliwell now, Harry?" Cassandra Fraiser Jackson Halliwell looked at her brother fondly.

"Weird. And I have a really, really long name." Harry Potter Fraiser Jackson Halliwell said in amazement.

"Yeah." Cassandra grinned. "It's longer then mine. But Daniel…I mean Dad was really determined to honor his adoptive parents by keeping their name so he just added the Halliwell name."

"Then Aunt Janet wanted to keep her name as well so she when she married Uncle Daniel she became Fraiser Jackson Halliwell." Harry filled in with a smirk looking down at the photo's in the family album.

"I think you're doing the right thing by following the tradition in keeping your last name." Cassandra smiled. "I think your Mom and Dad would have liked that."

Harry smiled sadly at the thoughts of his parents, Lily and James Potter that died when he was 1 years old. It still hurt a lot to think about them.

"Cassie?"

"Yeah Harry?" Cassandra looked at her brother frowning worriedly.

"Do you think…do you think they would mind if I start calling them Mom and Dad?" Harry felt his voice reach a dangerous pitch.

"Oh sweetie." Cassandra put her arm around her brother. "I think Lily and James," she said using their names "would be happy that you felt comfortable enough around Mom and Daniel to call them Mom and Dad."

"But what if they feel like I'm forgetting about them? Betraying them?" Harry felt his eyes start to dwell with tears.

"You are not forgetting about them Harry. Nor are you betraying them. They're your parents. They love you and you love them. Their love for you lives on even in death." Cassandra smiled cupping his cheek. "I think they would be proud that you have the courage to make room in your heart for more people to love and care about."

Harry nodded, tears running down his cheeks.

"I do love Daniel and Janet. And I know they love me to. I feel that they deserve to know how I feel about them by calling them Mom and Dad." Harry sniffed.

Cassandra felt her own eyes tear up as well.

"I think they already know how you feel about them Harry. But I think they would be honored if you decide to call them Mom and Dad."

Harry flung his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Smiling she returned the hug. She felt tears running down her face.

"You give the best advice ever Cassie." He whispered.

"Happy to be at service."

"I love you, Sis."

Cassandra find herself grinning like a goof.

"I love you to, Bro."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"You wanna go see how long it can take us to tick off Jack by calling him Aunt Jacqueline?"

He was grinning.

"Hell yeah."

"You do know we have to have a escape plan right?"

"No worry. I already have it worked out."

"What did you have in mind?"

"We hide behind Teal'c."

"Little brother, this could be the beginning of something fun."


	3. Don't make me Hex you

Don't make me Hex you

Colonel Logan Tracy were usually a very patient man. After all, he had known Colonel Jack O'Neill for a very long time. But when it came down to his grandson, the patience he had disappeared quicker then Daniel when he saw ancient rocks to translate.

"But Grandpa." Harry pleaded.

"No Harry. You've only just begin to discover your power. I can't let you try to orb back to the mansion." Logan said calmly.

"But I orbed at the attic this morning."

"That doesn't count. You had Tony to help you."

"But Uncle Tony said I did it all on my own."

"Tony was being nice since he had to go work before his Boss found a way to kill him for good."

"Hrmf" Harry made unintelligent sound. "I have to get back on him for that one."

"Fine, just make sure he's alive enough to go to work." Logan snapped frustrated.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Can I orb back to the mansion?"

"Oh for crying out loud."

"You've been hanging around Jack waaay to much Grandpa."

"Don't make me hex you Harry."


	4. Twinkies and Training

**Twinkies and Training**

"Mom?"

Janet looked up at Harry who was standing in the doorway fidgeting nervously.

"Yes Harry?"

"What would happen if I told you that Uncle Tony tried to teach me to control my powers?"

Janet frowned.

"I would say that is a good thing. Why are you asking?"

"No reason."

That answer came _way_ to quickly.

"Harry." Janet said warningly.

"IkindofaccidentlysenthimtoChinabecausehewasnaggingmetofocusandIwashungry." The words came rushing out.

Janet couldn't help it. She started laughing.

"Well, before you get him back here." She howled in laughter. "You can tell him to bring back some food. It would be great to don't have to cook for a army tonight."

"We don't eat that much." Harry said glaring at her.

"To have Tony DiNozzo, Jack O'Neill and Teal'c over for dinner doesn't count as cooking for a army?" She raised her eye brows in amusement.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"And believe it or not buddy, you're taking after some of their eating habits way to quickly for my taste."

"Teal'c let me try a Twinkie today."

Janet looked at her son. He was looking really fidgeting. More then usual.

"Just one?"

He blushed.

"No."

"How many?"

"23."

"WHAT?"


	5. Animals

**Animals**

"Squirt." Anthony DiNozzo Halliwell called out to his nephew. His twin sister's son. "Hurry up or we're gonna be late."

Harry Potter rolled his eyes while walking to his uncle.

"Uncle Tony, you have to be the only person I know that is this eager to go to the museum."

Tony stopped what he was doing and looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"I don't think he was talking about our residential geek Tony." Jack O'Neill entered with a smirk.

"Hey." Daniel Jackson Halliwell upset.

"But Dad, you are a geek." Harry said with a smirk that matched Colonel O'Neill's. He looked at Daniel, his uncle and stepfather fondly.

Daniel turned to his friend with a groan. "That's it Jack. You are not spending any more time with Harry and Cassie. You're a bad influence."

"Aw, you're just saying that to make me feel good." Jack patted gratefully his friend's back.

"Always the one with the sweet mouth Dan." Tony smirked as well.

"Shut up Ant." Daniel replied.

"Don't make me go get Jan." Jack threatened.

Harry laughed.

"Don't make me go and get the needles Colonel." Janet Fraiser Jackson Halliwell's voice was heard from the entrance. "Are you gonna come soon or do you want to wait until the museum is completely closed?"

"But it's just dusty art thingies. Can't we go to the movies instead?" Harry called back.

"Dusty art thingies. Tee Hee." Jack was grinning proudly.

"Honey, can we just shoot Jack and leave him in the cellar?" Daniel asked his wife whiningly.

"If you do," Jack patted Daniel on the shoulder. "don't forget to leave my Game Boy behind so I can play it before I pass out of blood loss."

"Honey, I've changed my mind. How bout we do a spell and send him to Timbuktu?"

"Oh can I go to?" Harry said excitingly. "They have the most awesome Dragons ranches there."

"Dragons?" Jack perked up interested.

"You never mentioned Dragons before." Tony said looking at his nephew.

"You've never asked."

Suddenly the red haired doctor was standing in the entrance. She gave them one glare.

"You. In the car." Janet growled. "NOW."

All the males in the living room moved their feet towards the entrance.

"But Doc…Dragons…" Jack pleaded with her when he stood next to her.

Janet used her death defy look and found to her pleasure that the Colonel backed down.

"Fine." He huffed and went out.

Janet stopped her son and waited til the others were by the car.

"Dragons? You're not thinking of buying one for the Colonel's birthday are you?"

"Well…"

"Harry. No."

"But…"

"No. If you want to buy him a animal. Buy him a smaller animal." Janet thought for a second. "Like a rat or a hamster"

"My friend had a rat for several years."

"See. Nice pets."

"It turned out to be a wizard who had used magic to turn into a rat so no one would know that he was alive."

"Very nice pe…what?"


	6. Uncle Ezra

_More crossovers is being added to the story. This chapter adds Magnificent Seven. The ATF universe. And give hints to future chapters. Can you guess which universes I'm adding? Family tree will be added to next chapter. _

Uncle Ezra

"Uncle Ezra?" Harry Potter Fraiser Jackson Halliwell looked at the undercover agent in awe when he whispered into his ear.

"Yes Harry." Ezra Standish Halliwell rubbed his eyebrows tiredly, waiting for his team mates to stop yelling over the fact that he hadn't mention about his new family situation.

"Mister Larabee really DO have a vein that stands out, when he gets mad, on his forehead."

Ezra felt himself smirking.

"How could you not mention this to us Ezra?" JD Dunne asked hurt. "You have a son."

Both Ezra and Harry started laughing when they realised that Team Seven had been to busy to yell to hear Harry's question to Ezra.

"What's so funny Standish?" Chris Larabee growled. "You never told anyone of us about your son. Are you ashamed of him?"

Ezra kept on laughing. Harry wiped away tears running from his eyes.

"Oh Merlin. I really needed that." Harry said. "I haven't laughed this much since Cassie hid Dad's important notes before a diplomatic treaty at the mountain."

Ezra looked at his nephew with a wide smile.

"That incidence was because of young Cassie?" He giggled to his friends big amazement. "Our dear beloved geek looked for those important pieces of papers for three hours, cussing everyone around him."

"Yeah," Harry looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry for making you a target Uncle Ezra."

"UNCLE EZRA?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"Yes, gentlemen. Allow me to introduce my deceased twin sister's son that now lives with my older brother, his wife and their adopted daughter." Ezra allowed himself a proud smirk.

"Wait….brother?" Buck Wilmington scratched his head.

"Oh he didn't know until a month ago." Harry chimed in. "He was about to throw us out of the house when we showed up at the door step telling him that he was adopted as a kid and we were his blood family."

"Harry, stop trying to help here." Ezra growled.

"It didn't really help that Grandpa started weeping." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Harry James Potter Fraiser Jackson Halliwell, he will chew your ass off for telling them this." Ezra growled louder.

"And that Uncle Tony was armed because he came straight from work."

"Armed?" Josiah asked alarmed.

"Oh Uncle Tony is a NCIS agent in Washington." Harry waved the explanation. "And then it was the fact that Grandpa had his uniform on and everything."

"Uniform?"

"He's a Colonel in the Airforce. He works with Dad, that's a civilian consultant and Mom that is Airforce doctor. With BIG ass needles."

Ezra was whimpering into his hands. This was not how he wanted the explanation to be.

"What?" Chris Larabee's anger had faded into confusion.

"Oh, Grandma and Grandpa got hitched. Got like 4 sets of twins. First pair of twins are Dad and Uncle Tony, then there's Uncle Ezra and Lily, my mom that died in a explosion together with my dad, then there's Uncle Rodney and Uncle Blair, they're both really smart Doctors, then we kind of discovered Uncle Ianto and Uncle Nathaniel." Harry had gone into over speed in his explanation.

Ezra looked up at his nephew with a frown.

"Then there's this whole complicated thing with Grandma being murdered and all of them saw it happen. Grandpa didn't want them to remember so he went to this doctor to use hypnosis to wipe their memories. But then someone wiped Grandpa's memories so he thought that he only had three kids."

"Tony, Daniel and Lily." Ezra added still frowning thoughtfully.

"Then Dad remembered and went to fetch Uncle Tony so he could remember as well. Then there was this whole pissed off at Grandpa episode for a few months when they discovered that Mom had died together with Dad in a explosion back in England. Grandpa thought that I died as well but then they discovered I was living with some pretty bad people that didn't take good care of me and then flew over to England to fetch me and Uncle Daniel and Aunt Janet became my Mom and Dad when they adopted me. And I got like a huge family that really wanted me. Then Grandpa got a big concussion during a mission that triggered a flashback that made him remember about all of his kids and we looked it up and here we are." Harry finished with a big smile.

"Jesus H Christ. The Colonel gave you sugar before he handed you over to me for the week did he not?" Ezra Standish looked like he finally figured out the puzzle behind his nephew's fast talking explanation.

"It was only 10 snickers." Harry protested. "And it was Jon. He said something about getting back for the whole making a commentary about his bike in front of the girls scene."

Ezra groaned. "Who gave you the caffeine then?"

"Oh that was Jack. Something about a tattoo, a closet, Simpsons, needles and Major Carter?" Harry looked interested at his Uncle. "What was that all about?"

Team Seven watched as their undercover agent blushed furiously.

"I reckon ya need to tell us the whole story a little slower." Vin Tanner spoke up for the first time with a small smile on his face.

"Oh you see Jack has a crush on Major Carter…." Harry started telling the little he knew about the incident.

"Not that story." Chris Larabee snapped. "The one about Ezra's real family?"

"Sheesh, I gave you the short version didn't I?" Harry looked indignantly at the leader of Team Seven not in the least intimidated by the Larabee death glare.

Buck Wilmington hooted loudly followed by JD and Josiah. Nathan smiled quietly over the scene and Vin smirked openly.

"I am so sorry gentlemen, this is my nephew on sugar and caffeine" Ezra's blushing had lessened. "You truly do not want to know what he did the last time he was this high on those ingredients."

"Hey, I apologized to the ambassadors. It's not my fault that they didn't see the fun in it." Harry yelped.

"It was their private transportation you blew up. It didn't really help that you had set off fireworks with colours straight after and called gypsies to dance around the fire." Ezra said camly.

"Damn." Vin Tanner smiled. "He got away with it?"

"Not really, the General made him do cleaning on base for a month. In my brother's office."

Harry shuddered. "Dad has no sorting system. At all."

"I still want answers!" Chris Larabee yelped.

"All of it? The pieces of information I left out as well? I don't think Uncle Ezra want me to tell you guys here."

"What kind of information?" Josiah Sanchez asked calmly, the look on his face thoughtful. Trying to work out the mystery of Harry and this new situation.

Before Harry could open his mouth a blue shimmer in the air interrupted them.

Two shapes took form and Team Seven gaped in shock when two men that had similar traits to Ezra stood in front of them with sheepish looks on their faces when they realised that they had interrupted.

Chris Larabee stared at the newcomers and then looked at his undercover agent.

"Is that a part of the information he left out?"

"Yes Sir." Ezra whimpered banging his head against the table in frustration.

"Then let's move this somewhere where I can get beer." Chris stood up from his chair. "And Ezra? You're buying."

"I'll orb and get it." Harry offered, didn't wait for a reply and disappeared in a blue shimmer.

Silence reigned.

"A lot of beer."

"Yes Mister Larabee."


End file.
